Even More Surprises
by teasun89
Summary: NSDT-Kira recieves a special surprise from Hunter on her 18th Birthday. Sequel to 'Surprises'. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don't own PR, which belongs to Disney and Saban.

**A/N: I'm back with a sequel! The sequel to 'Surprises'. To understand this, I'd recommend that you read the story 'Surprises'. I hope y'all enjoy and keep them reviews rollin'!**

A few weeks after prom and graduation was Kira's 18th birthday. Kira knew that a few changes were going to take place. In the fall, Kira was planning to attend RCC (Reefside Community College) with Conner and Ethan. When Kira woke up, she received a text message from Hunter.

_Morning Kira. Happy 18th Birthday! I'm going to be in Reefside around 2-ish so we can go out for lunch okay? Love you._

_XOXO,_

_Hunter_

"Aww, I'd love to Hunter. Thanks," said Kira as she was walking to her backyard to reply to Hunter's message.

_Hey, you remembered! **Grins **Around 2-ish is fine. Thank you so much. I love you Hunter._

_XOXO,_

_Kira_

And for the time being, Kira and Hunter were texting each other like crazy, until Kira received a phone call from Hayley.

"Hello?" answered Kira.

"Happy Birthday Kira!" exclaimed Hayley.

"Aww, thanks Hayley,"

"Absolutely. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Could you close up the café for me tonight, please? I mean, you don't have to."

"No, it's cool, I can close up, Hayley."

"Thank you Kira."

"Absoluteley Hayley," replied Kira as she hung up.

Once Hayley hung up, she turned to Tommy, giving him the thumbs up sign.

"She's in," said Hayley.

"Great, I'll call the guys in Blue Bay Harbor," said Tommy.

"Okay, be sure to inform Hunter to keep Kira until 7:00 okay?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah, I'm in on it," said tommy as he dialed Hunter's cell number.

**_Blue Bay Harbor_**

At the Wind Ninja Academy, Senseis Tori, Dustin, Cam, Blake, Shane and Hunter were all in Ninja Ops after a day of teaching classes.

"So what are you going to for Kira's birthday?" asked Cam.

"Yeah Hunter, isn't there a surprise party in Reefside for Kira?" asked Tori.

"Most likely, we just need a call from Tommy from Reefside to confirm it. Other than that, were going to lunch and-" said Hunter until his cell phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hunter, it's Tommy. Can you come out to Reefside?"

"Yeah, I'm taking Kira out to lunch around 2."

"Okay great."

"Is the Party on for tonight?"

"Yup, keep Kira out until 7:00, okay?"

"Got it, I'll inform the others, what time should they be at the Cyberspace?" asked Hunter.

"5:30"

"Okay, got it."

"Thanks so much Hunter."

"Absolutely, I'll see you then Hunter," finished Tommy as he hung up and gave Hayley a thumbs up that the people from Blue Bay Harbor were able to help with the party for Kira.

"Well?" asked Dustin.

"She's in." replied Hunter.

"Awesome! I can hardly wait!" exclaimed Blake.

"Yeah, so are you going to pull anything special?" asked Shane.

"Maybe," started Hunter as everyone stared in for more details. "Okay okay, I'm going to sing for her."

At Hunter's reply, everyone started to give him mixed emotions until Dustin cut in.

"Dude, I don't mean to ponder but, you're not going to rap like you did at the talent show are you?" asked Dustin.

"Dude! I'm going to sing for Kira! Not rap for her!" replied Hunter in an offended tone.

"Well, I'm just checking."

"Ok, sorry about that man."

"Dude, it's no problem."

"Allright, cool dude," finished Hunter as him and Dustin did a handshake, when Hunter checked his watch and realized he needed to get going.

"I'm running late and I'm calling around 6:55 to let you know that were heading towards Hayley's. Is that clear?" explained Hunter.

"Crystal," replied Dustin.

"Great, I'll talk to you later then. I gotta go!" finished Hunter as he needed to Ninja Streak to his apartment to change.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise that ch 2 is coming quicker than you think! Please review!**

**Tea**


	2. Flashbacks P1

Disclaimer: I don't own PR! PR belongs to Disney and Saban

**_A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long! I had finals and everything and I will hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Keep reviewing!_**

Reefside 

Kira was getting ready to meet Hunter. As she was drying her hair, thoughts ran through her head as she had flashbacks of the team up with the guys from Blue Bay Harbor.

**Flashback**

_As Hunter, Cam and Blake all hopped over the fence to switch the Tori, Shane and Dustin's powerdisks, Kira suddenly recognized Blake, since they met earlier that day at the cyberspace and her, Conner and Ethan were invited to Blake's race at Reefside MX park for Factory Blue._

_"Blake! That's how I recognize you! You were a power ranger!" exclaimed Kira._

_"Great, because we could use all the help we could get," replied Ethan._

_"We're not here to help you, we stick with our own kind," remarked Blake as him, Hunter and Cam stopped in front of the evil wind rangers._

_"Lothar has shown us the arrows of our ways…….." started Hunter._

_"And anybody who doesn't follow us will be destroyed," finished Cam as he surprised Kira, Conner and Ethan with their threat._

_Kira was so shocked on Blake's behavior because when she first met him, she thought that Blake was this unbelievably awesome guy who was down to earth. But she was wrong since him and the other two were teaming up with the evil senseis who wanted to destroy herself, Conner and Ethan._

_"This is going to be great!" exclaimed Dustin as he was still under his evil counterspell of Lothar._

_Kira was thinking 'what are going to do to us?' She was relieved when it was really that Blake, Hunter and Cam had the correct disks for Tori, Shane and Dustin, which made them good again. Relieving Ethan, Kira and Conner. Kira then relized that Blake was with Tori, which made Kira jealous, but Hunter seemed to take away the jealousy. Seeing his smile was just enough to make Kira melt._

_End Flashback_

"Gosh, that was such a crazy weekend," replied Kira as she was heading downstairs."

"Hey Kira," said her mother.

"Hey mom," as she gave her mother a hug.

"Is Hunter taking you to lunch?" asked her mother.

"Yeah, I think that this guy is definetly the one."

"Yeah, Hunter's been through a lot,"

"Yes, that's true."

"Kira, I have something for you," said her mother as she pulled out a small, yet skinny box. "Happy Birthday sweetheart," as she handed Kira her gift.

"Thanks mom," said Kira as she opened the box to see a gold chain with a "K" at the center, topped off with rhinestones centering the "K" with the color of canary yellow.

"Wow, it's beautiful," smiled Kira.

"I'm glad you appreciate it dear," said her mom.

"Thank you mom," said Kira as she gave her mother a hug.

"Of course! It's your birthday! This is your day sweetie!" exclaimed her mother, making Kira smile even wider. "I'm just so proud of you honey, you've graduated, you're finally 18! You will be going to college and I'll still get to see you often too since Reefside Community is in town and you'll be staying with Krista. It feels like these eighteen years have gone by so fast, I'm serious dear." Explained her mother.

"I know mom, I wish dad was here to see all of this," said Kira.

"I know, me too dear. But he's so proud of you though."

"Yeah, true. But at least I still have you. I mean Hunter and Blake are adopted and they also lost their foster parents!" explained Kira.

"I know! That's terrible to go through something as tragic as that!"

"Yeah,"

"So when's Hunter coming over?"

"Around 2"

"Okay, he will be here soon then. You look great dear."

"Thanks mom."

"Oh, I have something else for you dear," said her mother as she took off a very antiqed bracelet that was dark gold that consisted of coins attaching the chain.

"Oh, mom. I can't take this," said Kira.

"You can and you will."

"But this is yours."

"It was mine and now it's yours dear."

"But why?"

"Because I love you and when I was eighteen, my mother gave this bracelet to me that I'm giving you."

As Kira heard these words, she gave her mother a hug.

"Thank you,"

"Of Course."

_**A/N: Hey I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review!**_


	3. Flashbacks P2

Disclaimer: I don't own PR! PR belongs to Disney and Saban.

A/N: Here's a new chapter **AKA** Part 2 of Flashbacks! Hope y'all enjoy! Please review!

Hunter was taking the Storm Charger's van over to Reefside to pick up Kira for lunch to celebrate her birthday. As he was driving, thoughts were running through his head about the team up with the Dino Thunder Rangers, how he met Kira and what had taken place after Blake race.

**_Flashback_**

_When Blake had crossed the finish line, the crowd went wild. After Blake received his trophy, Conner and Tommy picked up Blake and carried him on their shoulders, Devin was taping,_ _Hunter and Kira hi fived each other, setting off that spark in each other's eyes. When Blake was put back on his feet, Tori rushed over to him and kissed him on the lips, earning cheers and catcalls all around. Hunter knew that was going to happen. He secretly liked Tori for a while; Kira saw the look on his face and giggled. Hunter soon got into reality to find Kira giggling._

"_What's so funny?" asked Hunter._

"_You, You're so funny when you're mad," replied Kira as she calmed down._

"_Really?" scoffed Hunter and Kira replied by nodding._

"_Celebration at Hayleys!" shouted Tommy as everyone agreed._

_As everyone head towards their vehicles, Kira wanted to ride with Hunter since they both knew they would be great friends. Little did they know, it was more than friends._

_**End**_

Hunter pulled up in front of Kira's place. As he turned his vehicle off, he had confidence in himself, gathered Kira's flowers and headed towards the front door. He knew this was Kira's day, so he definitely would make it her day for sure. When Hunter knocked on the door, Hunter took a deep breath and was so happy when the door opened.

"Happy Birthday Kira," said Hunter as he gave Kira her flowers.

"Why thank you Hunter," said Kira as she gladly accepted her gift of Honeysuckles. Kira took a sniff of the flowers and smiled. "You shouldn't have dear."

"Oh but I did," replied Hunter as he kissed Kira's hand as he offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"Yes," replied Kira as she linked with his arm.

When the van was in motion, Hunter wanted to ask Kira some questions.

"Well Kira Ford, how does it feel to reach 18 years?" asked Hunter as Kira giggled.

"I'm an adult, I've graduated from Reefside High, I'm going to college, I've been blessed with my family and friends and I have a down-to-earth boyfriend," said Kira.

"Wonderful, I hope you're hungry," said Hunter.

"I am,"

"Okay, I have made reservations for us for 2:45," replied Hunter.

"Where?" asked Kira.

"It's a surprise," answered Hunter in a mysterious tone, adding in a grin.

"Oh all right, Mr. Bradley," Kira said as she was playing along with Hunter.

"You look great Kira," Hunter replied, as he liked Kira's outfit, hair and makeup. Kira was wearing a pale yellow tube top with light denim jeans. Her hair was down in curls, wearing a yellow flower hairpin. In addition to her necklace that had the gold "K" with canary yellow rhinestones in the center and the antique bracelet with ancient coins on it.

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself," replied Kira liking Hunter's outfit. Hunter wore a crimson blouse that was open revealing a gray wife beater with black jeans and his hair was a bit messy, but that's how Kira liked it.

"I try," Hunter said cockily.

"Obviously," joked Kira.

"Well, we're almost here," said Hunter as they left Reefside, entering the city of Arden.

"Will you please tell me where were eating?" asked Kira.

"Well, I was hoping you would tell me," replied Hunter as they pulled up in a shopping center with a choice for Kira to choose. Kira could choose from California Pizza Kitchen, Olive Garden and Cheesecake Factory.

"How do you feel about California Pizza Kitchen?" asked Kira.

"That fine with me, I just happen to make reservations there," grinned Hunter as he shut the engine off.

"Really?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, I've made reservations for all three places just in case," smirked Hunter.

"Smooth Bradley," giggled Kira.

"I know," said Hunter in a cocky tone as he was joking.

"This is wonderful Hunter," said Kira.

"**_You _**are wonderful Kira and I appreciate being with you too," confessed Hunter.

"I love you," said Kira.

"And I love you," replied Hunter as the couple shared a quick kiss.

"Ready?" asked Hunter.

"Yes," replied Kira.

A/N: End of Chapter 3! Did you guys like it? Don't be afraid to review, Thanks!


End file.
